


Letter from Silent Hill

by Sheogorath



Category: Silent Hill 2 - Fandom
Genre: AR, Horror, Inflation, M/M, Mary Shepherd Sunderland, Mpreg, Other, ass babies (God alone knows why!), major squick, meta-reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you click on the link above, I'll just give you one last warning not to read this fic. It's an eldritch abomination of a story, and will lead you at least ten steps down the Golden Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from Silent Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading SH2 mpreg fic and got the inspiration to write this story, which I did in about ten hours.

## Letter from Silent Hill.

Sitting in a closet with both hands pressed hard against his tightly closed mouth, James Sunderland shut his eyes and gave a silent groan, praying fervently for an end to the degraded scene that he was an unwilling witness to. When he'd first entered Room 307 of the Woodside Apartments, he'd had no idea that a... _thing_ with a corroded metal pyramid where its head should be would come into the room and start raping two double-ended mannequins come to life, and all James could do was sit there as this transgression occurred. If only his heart hadn't lit up with hope when he'd first read the letter he was now absent-mindedly fingering through the cloth of his jacket pocket.

✱   ✱   ✱

_Dear James,_   
_In my restless dreams, I see that town. Silent Hill. You promised you'd take me there again someday, but you never did._   
_Well, I'm alone there now... In our 'special place'. Waiting for you..._

✱   ✱   ✱

The Great One stopped sawing his hips back and forth, plucked the Mannequin he'd been mating with from his cock, and gave a growl of dissatisfaction as he killed both of the smaller creatures with a single slashes of his Great Knife. While their plasticky vaginas gripped him in a satisfying way, they just didn't have the heat he preferred like the holes of the Lying Figures and the Doormen. Or like that of the human whose heavily suppressed sobs of horror were coming from a nearby closet.

As he heard the door of the closet he was hiding in being torn from its hinges, James was unable to stop a cry of terror forcing itself from his lips just before he was grabbed by the eldritch abomination he'd seen violently fucking what he supposed was its kin just a few moments before. The monster grabbed him by the front of his neck and lifted him towards its face, sniffing at him before raising its huge machete threateningly. Then, apparently changing its mind, it dropped the weapon.

Still deep in lust, the Great One sniffed at the intruder, hoping it was a female, then raised his Great Knife when he discovered it was James Sunderland, the man who was carrying the body of the woman he'd smothered three days before on the backseat of his car. Then he stopped in consideration. Men also had warm holes, and it wasn't as if the necessary lubrication couldn't be introduced artificially. Making up his mind in that instant, the Great One dropped his blade before removing the man's belt and taking off his pants.

James had squeezed his eyes shut when the pyramid monster raised its huge machete as if to kill him, then he opened them again in surprise as he heard it clang to the floor, his horror knowing no bounds when the grotesquerie snapped his belt and tore his jeans and shorts off. It wanted to rape _him_ as well!? This was apparently the case, and James felt sick to his stomach as a colossally long tongue snaked from under the monster's helmet and swept his groin, causing his penis to stir slightly despite himself, before moving over his perineum and down to his hole as the monster spread his cheeks with one hand. The tongue laved James' anus tenderly, then started thrusting in and out, the movements slight at first, but soon gaining strength as the man shuddered in disgust.

✱   ✱   ✱

It was just then that James remembered the paintings he'd often seen with his wife, Mary, at the Silent Hill Historical Society during their honeymoon three years prior. In the painting named 'Misty Day, Remains of the Judgment', there had been men whose costumes made them look like the monster that was preparing to rape him. The manager of the museum, Frank Anderson, had taken Mary and James on a tour of the exhibits during their first visit, and had explained that the men in the pyramidal helmets were executioners, which might help to explain the actions of the similarly garbed monster. In states that had the death penalty, existing prison officials usually took on the role of executioner, and it was known that some guards raped their prisoners, even when the rape was only statutory.

✱   ✱   ✱

The Great One finished preparing his mate, then with just a few hard thrusts, buried himself in the blonde man's body. Oh, this one _was_ warm, warmer than the others, and so _tight_ , too! Tighter even than that Orosco bitch he had yet to complete the punishment of, and he also struggled a lot less, so mating with him was actually pleasurable. He gripped James' body in his hands and entered him fully, making him his forever, and while the gentle undulating of the human's rectal muscles on his cock should have had him coming almost immediately, James' anus squeezed the base so tightly it acted almost like a cock ring, staving off his new mate's climax and allowing him to last longer. The Great One rutted inside his mate for another ten minutes, then pushed himself in even deeper before filling the man who had been so nice as to offer himself for this.

James almost retched when the pyramid monster stopped thrusting and started coming so deep in his bowels that it felt like its seed was flowing into his transverse colon, then he _did_ vomit, all over himself, when it filled him so much that his belly began to swell. He wasn't sure how long it took in total, but by the time the monster was finished, he almost resembled a pregnant woman during her second trimester, his abdomen a hot, rounded mass that sloshed with what had been forced into it. All of a sudden, James found himself on the floor again, and he started to stagger away as fast as he was able, only to be stopped by the pyramid monster grasping his hand now that it had picked up its machete again.

The Great One was extremely satisfied. Part of the reason he derived little pleasure from mating with human females and those of his type was the drenching he always received because they simply couldn't take in the quantities of fluids he produced, but not only had his new mate taken all of his spend, he was actually retaining it somehow. Well pleased, the Great One retrieved his Great Knife, then catching up to his mate, who was obviously impatient to leave, he held his hand as he led him along the most direct route out of the apartment building.

✱   ✱   ✱

Over the next several months, the Great One took James with him everywhere he went around Silent Hill until one day, the human asked to stay behind, saying he was extremely tired and that his belly and back were hurting. Because his mate had given in to the inevitable immediately they had met and had never tried to run away from him, the Great One agreed with a nod, hunting alone for sex as well as food that day.

All that day, James hadn't felt like doing much at all, so he'd had a bath after eating his breakfast, but despite the warmth of the rust-tinged water, the occasional twinges in his back and belly had gradually turned into crashing waves of pain only a few minutes apart until some minutes before the Red Pyramid Thing got back, by which time the man felt like he had to take the world's biggest dump. So he sat on the toilet as a torrent of water gushed from his behind.

Getting back from his work, the Great One could smell that something was wrong with his mate, something that had to do with how he'd smelled over the past eight and a half months, so he went to see him straightaway, only to be sent from the room.

Somehow realising after ten minutes that what he was experiencing had nothing to do with 'Delhi belly', James had staggered to the bedroom on jelly legs, then laid down until the urge to push started just as the Red Pyramid Thing decided to come in, so James yelled at it to fuck off, and it hastily withdrew. With the monster now gone, James could concentrate on expelling the object from his body, and an hour later, was finally able to push whatever it was from his torn and bleeding asshole. He turned to see what it could be, and was amazed to see a baby girl lying on the bed amongst a mess of blood and other fluids. Then James had to push again, and in just another twenty-three minutes, his newborn daughter's younger brother was born, both of them wailing their indignation to a world that cared even less than this one.

The Great One felt uneasy. James always used that phrase to others, _never_ to him, so there was obviously something seriously upsetting his mate, but he wouldn't go to see him until he felt better in case whatever it was _was_ his fault. Thus it was that the Great One sat stewing until he heard the cries of an infant and realised what was happening. Somehow, he'd managed to create life with his mate despite the fact that James was male! Elated, the Great One decided to wait a bit more just in case, but when he heard the wails of a second infant, he was unable to hold himself back any longer, and he made straight for the bedroom.

Rather tired from the birthing and the resultant blood loss, James heard the bedroom door opening and tensed, but it was only the twins' father.  
Relaxing again, he smiled and welcomed the Red Pyramid Thing into the room, saying, "They look just like their daddy. See?"  
Sure enough, both children had been born with irremovable pyramidal helmets on their heads, making it very easy to tell whose spawn they were.

Hesitantly entering the room in case he was sent from it again, the Great One brightened when James smiled and showed off the evidence of their mating. Then his mood turned to worry as he smelt that his mate was losing a lot of blood from somewhere, so he examined him all over to find the source, then healed it, using the ancient powers of the only place he'd ever known.  
"Did you heal me just so you can fuck me again staightaway?" James asked.  
The Great One considered this perfectly understandable response for some moments, finally coming up with the words for his answer.  
"No mating. Babies young." he said at last, causing his mate's eyes to almost bug out in astonishment.  
"You can talk?"  
"Talk some, not good. Sleep now. Food later."  
The Great One then kissed James in the only way he could, his long, prehensile tongue sweeping up the human's face in one long lick as his eyes closed, the birth having exhausted him.

✱   ✱   ✱

Waking up with a gasp, James Sunderland checked himself and his surroundings, then almost screamed on hearing a thump before everything finally settled into place. Home, he was home. That thump he'd just heard had probably been his copy of the Post Register, which he'd forgotten to cancel during his wife's losing battle with a metastasised brain tumour so long ago. He'd best get dressed and fetch it inside.

While picking up the paper from the front porch, James could see that the flag on his mailbox had been raised, so he went over to get what was in it, puzzled when all he found was a single letter, entirely without stamps or postal markings of any kind. The strangest thing of all, however, was that the handwriting belonged to his lost love, Mary, but the paper and ink were fresh even though his wife had died three years before. Was it really possible that she was alive somewhere? He'd better open the letter and see.

Once sat at his kitchen table, eating his breakfast, James impatiently tore open the envelope and unfolded the single sheet of paper inside, only for his mouth to go dry as he read its contents:  
 _Dear James,_  
 _In my restless dreams, I see that town. Silent Hill. You promised you'd take me there again someday, but you never did._  
 _Well, I'm alone there now... In our 'special place'. Waiting for you..._

James licked his lips, breathing harshly. This was the letter that had been in his jacket pocket in the dream he'd had just last night! Maybe he _shouldn't_ go to Silent Hill after all. Immediately, however, he dismissed the thought. Just because this letter was the same as the one in his dream, that was obviously a mere coincidence. At the end of the day, he was a man, and biology dictated that he just _couldn't_ get pregnant, especially not through anal sex. Plus the fact that there were no such things as monsters. This was the real world, for crying out loud, not some goddamn survival horror game!

Swiftly making up his mind, James finished eating and did the washing up, then he went upstairs and put on his M-1965 field jacket, tucking the letter from Mary into one of its inside pockets. After that was done, he entered a dissociative state before going into his wife's room and picking up her body from the bed, carrying it down to the garage and placing it on the backseat of his car, then getting in the front to begin the two day drive to Maine.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> 'Letter from Mary'; Copyright © 2001 Owaku Hiroyuki. All rights reserved.


End file.
